Digimon: Destiny
by Gadian Sagittis
Summary: When Edward Thomas enters the digital world, he has no clue how to get home or what adventures await him and his digimon partner, Dracomon.   ***This story is not in continuity with any of the Digimon show or manga.***


Thirteen year old Edward Thomas talks to his friends over the computer, complaining that his mother never lets him go anywhere except school anymore. He pulls up a profile of his twin from a missing persons site and thinks to himself, "James, where are you?"

Edward's mother's voice comes from the next room, "We're going out for dinner so get off that computer and get your shoes on, Edward." He sends a message telling his friends he has to go. As he leaves the room, his computer screen starts to glow.

Later that night, Edward comes back to his room and finds a strange device lying in front of his computer. "What is this thing and how did it get here?" He turns on the computer and connects the unusual object to it, hoping to learn something about it. A picture of a strange looking creature appears on the screen of his computer. "Babydmon? It's some kind of freaky seahorse!" Other information appears on the screen. "In-Training level? In training for what?" Off to the side of the screen there are several small squares that look as though they're suppose to have something in them; one of these squares has another picture. Edward clicks the image and information on another strange creature appears. "Petitmon? Fresh form level? This is a weird game; am I suppose to do something with these guys?"

Edward picks up the device and pushes one of the buttons; the device and his moniter glow brightly; he's forced to shield his eyes. When he opens his eyes again, it's obvious he isn't home anymore. "Uh... Where... am I?"

"You're in the Digital World!"

Edward turns around to see a strange, but familiar creature. "Wait! But you're... Babydmon; I saw you on my computer screen just a few minutes ago."

"That's because my information was scanned into your digivice."

Edward is confused. "My digi-what?"

"Your digivice." Babydmon uses his tail and points towards the unusual device Edward is holding. "The digivice is able to scan and record information on any digimon it comes across. It already has my information because it links you to me; I am your digimon."

"A... digimon? So, there are more creatures like you? Wait! What do you mean my digimon?"

"Just what I said, I'm your digimon; I am here to protect you when you run into trouble while you're in the digital world."

"Look... that's really nice of you, but I just need to know how to get back home; if you can tell me that, you'd be a big help." Edward starts pressing buttons on his digivice hoping one of them would send him back home.

"I just know what the digivice is, I don't know that much about how it works."

"Just how do you know about this thing then?"

"I only know what Angemon told me about it."

"Angemon? Is that another digimon?"

"Angemon isn't just any digimon; he's one of the wisest digimon around. He told me that one day a human would appear and it would be my job to protect him; and now, you're finally here!"

"He knew I'd come to the digital world?" Edward thinks to himself for a moment. "Babydmon, could you take me to Angemon? He obviously knows more than I do; maybe he could help me get home."

"I wish I could, but Angemon recently disappeared; no one has been able to find him."

"He's missing!" Muttering under his breath, Edward says, "You have to be kidding me!"

"But maybe there's someone else who knows something; Angemon had to learn everything somewhere."

"I guess it's better than just staying here."

Edward and Babydmon spend a few minutes walking before they wander across a digimon that looked sort of like a rabbit. Edward pulls out his digivice and scans the creature. "Gazimon. It says he's a rookie level; whatever that means. His Electric Stun Blast can paralyze his enemies, leaving them unable to defend themselves."

"Wait, something isn't right about this Gazimon; he's acting strange."

Gazimon uses his Electric Stun Blast and just barely misses Edward and Babydmon.

"Stay back; I'll handle Gazimon!" Babydmon hits Gazimon with his Hot Steam attack, but it doesn't affect it.

Gazimon strikes Babydmon with his claws and sends him flying back toward Edward.

"Babydmon, are you all right?"

As Babydmon gets up off the ground, he is hit by Gazimon's Electric Stun Blast. Babydmon is left stunned by Gazimon's attack and can do nothing to protect Edward as Gazimon turns on him.

Gazimon keeps firing his attacks and Edward keeps managing to dodge them. Babydmon is determined to protect Edward and tries to move despite the paralysis. Edward trips over a rock and is left with little chance to dodge Gazimon's next attack. Edward's digivice suddenly activates and allows Babydmon to digivolve; he strikes Gazimon with his Tail Smash attack and knocks him away from Edward. Edward scans his partner with the digivice. "Dracomon: rookie level; attacks include Tail Smash and Ember Breath."

Dracomon attacks Gazimon with his Ember Breath attack and knocks him to the ground. Gazimon gets back up and retreats.

"What was that about?" Edward asks unsure of what just happened.

"I'm not sure, but that Gazimon wasn't acting normal."

"So, now I guess it's Dracomon? How did that happen?"

"When you were in trouble, I digivolved to protect you from Gazimon."

"So when you digivolve, you get stronger."

"I said I'd protect you and I meant it."

"Thank you, Dracomon."

The two take a few minutes to rest before they get moving again. 


End file.
